


Spelling

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling

Lorelai taught Rory to read using Alpha-bits and alphabet soup, so the words she learned never had Qs or Zs or Js or any other letter deemed inedible by the food manufacturers of America. She'd managed to discover words anyway and sometimes Lorelai thought she found ones that had extras of the letters she'd missed at the beginning, just to find balance in there somewhere.

The night Rory left for Yale, Lorelai sat at the kitchen table with a box of Alpha-bits and wrote out a letter saying goodbye to the little girl who used to be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-16-06


End file.
